


Guardian Angel

by EzmEmily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Bad Days, Bike, Caring, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Loki putting you to bed, Loki using magic, Making Love, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, You have a cat, cottage in the middle of the English countryside, house in the country, imagine loki holding onto you on a stormy night eh girls, life in the contry, living alone, loki being a sort of guardian angel, raining, reader has a bad past (sorry guys) i.e foster system, your kitty loves loki, your past in the form of nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have had it bad most of your life and finally when you make a clean break for a life of your own. It seems the past comes to get you another way. But a certain God comes your way</p><p>(May have some language and mild violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts), [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

Why is life so cruel? I often wondered this ever since I could remember, and I was pondering this even more so today as I cycled home in the near dark and in the poring rain

Why did I think that fate would smile kindly on me now. It never has. I was a lost child that nobody wanted 

I have been a victim of bad luck all my life, and now when I lulled myself into a security that all will be well and good in my universe, all the horrors of the world grab me again and refuse to let go, digging their claws in deep 

I had finally after all my years on the earth managed to get away and have a clean start in life

I had been in the foster care system for all most of my young life. I never knew my dad and nor my mother. I was found dumped outside and care home. Life was hard there. I was much different to most of the other children, they would tease me and push me around, the care staff never really did anything to help. I always thought they cared nothing for the children in their care and nor the social workers who never tried hard to find me a loving home and family 

I was fostered by a couple, but they were just low lives with six other children of their own and they only took me on because of the child care benefits that came with me. A sort of walking wallet. They never used the money to look after me, mainly of drink and drugs. I tried to run away but my foster father always found me in and drag me back kicking and screaming. 

The day the police came and arrested him for a drink driving that killed a person I saw as a sign that better time will come. But no. I was passed around the foster homes like a I was a hot potato.

Life went on like that till I turned 18 and I was finally allowed to go out on my own. I was now no use to my foster home since I no longer got child money for them

I was happy to at last being allowed to be free. I had done well in my studies and in college, I knew I would do ok

I looked on the internet for a new place and found this place that was an old farm house, in the middle of the country. Nobody but the town to the left for about 5 miles and the right the coast. It was perfect, from the first time I set eyes on it, it was home

I packed all my things and left with no so long to my foster parents and the big, stinking sewer that was the city behind me. I thought I had finally got my life to a happy start

But I was wrong

I was not very welcome in the town seen as an outsider, a no good city girl. The only work I could find was in the local supermarket and it was awful. The staff there were mean and down right cruel to me. I had no means of getting to my job, I could not drive nobody ever taught me and the buses don't go past my farm house so they fired me after only two weeks and they made the most bullshit excuses. I was pretty happy to not have to work there but not happy I did not have any income going

I was torn to wander the streets looking for a job or going back to my foster home a beg for them to let me back in. I did not leave on friendly terms with them.

One day when I was walking shop to shop looking for a job and being pushed away everywhere I went a woman across the street who saw me crying on the side of the town square came over to me and offered me a cup of tea and a talk. She was the very first person to show me kindness. I told her my problem and she right there on the spot offered me a job in her cafe along side her and her daughter. It was a nice job very laid back and easy. It was a nice little cafe in the square a nice old Tudor building with a garden that was a back table area. I liked it here and my boss and her daughter made me feel like I was one of them.

All but one person. Her name was Annie, and she was someone you did not want to mess with

It started as no more than being called names out of earshot of the boss, but I never cared. I had been called every name under the sun and it did not hurt me anymore

But then it turned to abuse. She would shove me, kick me and hit me when nobody was around. She told lies and rumors to customers that once got me kicked out of the supermarket

One day I stood up to her and asked her what I had done to make her hate me so much.

And it was because she was jealous because the boss treats me like I was some golden child, but our boss was like that to everyone, and I was good terms with the daughter. She was the first friend I had ever had. A I think Annie hated me because I was clever and pretty or that's what my boss's daughter said

I always thought of myself as normal looking and in the middle when it came to intelligence

Annie shoved me down the stairs and right on top of one of the other girls and my bosses daughter and my boss saw the whole thing. Annie forgot to lock the door before shoving me. I was ok but the other girl I landed on broke her arm. I felt terrible but she said it was not my fault.

Annie was sacked and left in a rage and not before trying to throw a pot plant at me

But that was all but a year ago. The reason I was so sad and pondering why life was so cruel. My first and only true friend being my bosses daughter, was hit by a car and in a very bad way at the hospital. I had been there the whole day with her mother just begging and praying that she would wake up, that she would just open her eyes for a second

Why did this have to happen? To her. She was one of the sweetest people I have ever met, so kind and warm like her mother

And I wondered why do bad things always seem to happen to good people. It was not right. And to make matters worse. They have still not caught the person for the hit and run as it was being treated

Why is life so cruel?

I pondered in my head. as I cycled home in the dark pulling into the pebbled pathway leading up to the house. I lent my bike on the wall outside my house and fumbled for my keys to get in 

The lock gave way and I was now in my warm home. My cat came padding into the hall to greet me and rubbed against my legs

"Hey kitty" I said in a small voice. I really could not be bothered to talk today

After a shower and I was now settled in my bed with a good book in my hands and my cat purring loudly at my side I began to feel more human, but I worried about my friend

Would she be ok? I hope so

Just then I caught a flicked of movement outside the window, but I dismissed it as the rain and the wind making it look like there was someone and something looking in one me

It was not the first time I had seen something looking in on me, my whole life I had seen things but was told it was nothing more than my imagination 

Like the time I was twelve and I thought I saw a man looking in though the window but when I went to investigate all I saw was a black cat with green eyes looking at me in the bushes and other times I thought I saw something but it was too quick to be seen. I took it down to tiredness and to many nights up reading 

But there was one time when I was fifteen and I was studying late at the local library and I swear I saw a man in a black suit and gold green scarf watching me behind the bookshelves. I must have walked around the place for ages trying to find him, but it was only me and the woman at the desk.

One the bus home I pondered about his face. It was pale and had high cheek bones with a roman nose and beautiful green eyes, wonderfully framed by long wavy back hair. I had never seen anyone I knew like that and yet I believed I had 

I remember when I was young about four or five I on a day out of the care home I was in and I had wondered off into the wood so far I could not get out. I sat down in a clearing and cried and cried, till I saw a little boy come into the clearing, he wore strange clothes and had the same wavy hair. He asked me why I crying and I told him I was lost and he said he would stay till they found me 

I don't know how long we spent playing and talking but when the care staff found me he vanished like he was never there at all. Like a ghost. He never told me his name 

And as I grew older strange things would happen. Like when I had been fighting with one of my foster mothers and had ran to my room and fallen asleep crying I would wake a few hours later and there would be a pile of cookies I liked or cakes, and I knew nobody came in here because I would have heard them and why would any of those people make me cupcake after making me feel terrible about myself. Other times there would be things I really wanted or needed. Like I really wanted to have a crown sort of headpiece for prom, but I could not find a nice one and I was really disappointed. but then on the day of prom I woke up to find the most beautiful one I have ever seen. It was gold and had laurel leaves and emerald. I loved it 

And even now strange things would happen. Take my cat. One day after a pretty bad day I came home and there was this cat sitting in a box with a note saying that the person could not take care of this cat and would I now have the kindness to do so. I loved animals and cats have always been a favrioute of mine so I took the cat in with no thought about it. She was a great companion and always made me feel better when I had a bad day

But other strange things would be I would find fresh cut flowers in vases in some rooms of the house. Like red or white roses or pink carnation's and orange liliums. So weird, and they were always tied up with green or gold ribbon like they were intended to be given as a gift. That I could not explain.

Why would someone give me flowers? and such lovely one at that?

I shut the book and slumped back on my bed and listened to the rain outside and tried to banish the thoughts of my friend all wired up and helpless feeling god knows what. Terrified likely 

I started to drift off. Never knowing about the figure standing out in the rain 

 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/437834395000019697/

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/331225747568035297/

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/488992472018123348/

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/509610514056280383/


	2. Chapter 2

 

LOKI'S POV

I stood outside her house in the poring rain looking at the flickering light in her window, the small oil lantern with a small flickering candle inside of it. I was not sure if she had fallen asleep while reading again or was enjoying the telly as some mortals call it

I smiled as I thought of my dear one half out of the covers, with one of her many books resting on the chest or almost falling out of her hand 

She needed some happiness in her life. For it was often cruel to her

I should know. I have watched her since that very day I met her as a child in the forest. She did not know who I was or where I had come from but she was kind and sweet to me like my mother was to me. And I liked that in her

When she turned 14 I kept watch on the kind girl and was angered by her treatment but amazed at how she remained sweet and kind to people and the world around her. I often left her things she liked to bring her comfort and happiness. And as the more the years passed and the more she grew into a beautiful and even kinder woman, I must confess to myself that I was falling in love with my beloved mortal woman

I longed to show myself to her, some how introduce myself to her. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and tell her all will be well my darling

But what would she do or say when she knew of the monster within me and all the terrible things I have done. Not even a woman as wonderful as her could still love me then

After a while I had decided that she must have fallen asleep because the candle had burned out and she did not come to relight it and nor if she was going to sleep get up and put it out herself 

I opened the fount door with a wave of my hand and was greeted by one of my gifts I had given to her. He black cat with green eyes sat in the door with its tail swishing from side to side, I smirked she seemed to be standing guard over her mistress again

"Hello friend"

The cat meowed and moved to purr and rub her body against my leather boots 

"I know your mistress it not so happy at the moment. I have come to see her"

The cat nodded and began to lead me upstairs to her bedroom, it pushed against the door and made it open for me to enter silently 

I smiled at the sight of her

Just as I thought, she was fast asleep only half under the covers and a book on her chest. I moved over and sat on the side of her bed. She looked like an angel sleeping there. I traced my fingers lightly down the side of her face and removed a stray bit of hair dangling down tickling her nose. There was traces of tear stains that streaked her face

"Oh what has upset you now my sweet" I whispered 

I did not have long, when she woke tomorrow I will make sure that there were more of those baked goods things she liked and some more flowers to cheer her up

The cat jumped up on the bed a rested herself next to her mistress. I reached out and stroked the soft black fur 

"You will look after her for me"

The cat meowed in response 

I stood and and whispered words and her body began to float, and the covers of her bed pull back. I enjoyed the times I had put her to bed, and made sure she had a good nights sleep. But sometimes I wished I could stay and chase away the nightmares that haunted her rest

Just then she jolted awake and her eyes filled with terror landed on me

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/451978512579233507/

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/297308012878510580/

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/345299496400365640/


End file.
